It's Called Marriage
by ComicKid99
Summary: Amy and Rory's story comes to an end as they are forced to start a new life. Set after the incredible 'The Angels Take Manhattan'. Goodbye Amy, Rory, Karen and Arthur! Don't worry, more Amy/Rory one-shots to come!


**It's Called Marriage**

**Based on 'The Angels Take Manhattan'. Sorry it's taken longer to write than the others, but I'm still an emotional wreck from the episode- it was so sad! It was also so difficult to think of stuff to do; I really wanted to do the emotional scenes justice.**

**Also, shall I write more of these to centre on Series 5/6 episodes? Let me know!**

The old streets of New York were all he saw. Before he had the confused face of his wife in front of him as he puzzled over a gravestone, but in two seconds he knew the gravestone was his. He, Rory Williams, had been sent back in time.

Rory was devastated. He was SO angry. He screamed and smashed his hand against a nearby wall. Soon enough the anger turned to tears. He was so sad.

"Why...why...?"

Tears began to flow like a rapid river. He thought of what the others were doing; River, HIS daughter, the Doctor, HIS friend, and Amy, HIS wife. The love of his life. He did everything he did with the Angels to be with them, but it was all for nothing. He was back in the past and he was alone.

"What do I do?" he asked himself as he leant towards the wall and fell downwards to the ground. The sharp edges of the walls scratched his back but he didn't care; he had nothing to live for. The sadness got too much and he fell apart, crying into his lap.

All he could think of was Amy. What was she doing? Saying? Feeling? She would probably just move on. She could travel on alone and find someone else, having the time of her life. Just when he thought she may have chosen him...

His thoughts suddenly turned to his dad, Brian, that innocent face. Would he ever know? He would die as his dad was growing up. That hurt him hard, and he began to cry out in sorrow.

Amy came into his thoughts again. If Rory had known their last kiss would be their last he would've made sure it never ended. He thought about everything he'd miss; kissing her, holding her, laughing with her, cuddling up to her when it's cold at night...

But he had to face it. So he cautiously got up, wiped his tears and walked off into the night, but one familiar voice stopped any further movement.

"Rory..."

Hope filled Rory. He really hoped that voice was her voice. He turned and the tears turned to ones of joy. Amy was standing there with a red face and shaking hands. She was staring right into his eyes and began to walk slowly up to him. He did the same. Faster and faster they went until they met and embraced stronger than ever before. They broke apart and Amy pulled him into a deep kiss. The best kiss they'd ever had. Rory pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around him. It took them a while to break apart.

"Why?" He said, "How?"

She stared at him again with a small smile and then stroked his head with her hand, just like she did before they jumped of Winter Quay.

"I couldn't live without you. You've always been a part of my life, and I won't ever let that stop. I love you, stupid face."

She kissed him again and he smiled with delight.

"I love you so much. I thought I'd be on my own!" Rory said.

"Never." Amy whispered.

"...What about the Doctor? What about Melody?" He questioned.

"The Doctor will be fine. He always is. I will miss him though, my raggedy Doctor..."

Amy began to tear up and Rory pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"Melody wanted me to be with you; she encouraged me. She's a good girl. I'm sure she'll contact us again, but we can never physically see them again."

"I'm sorry, Amy. I should've seen the Angel, I should've turned around and-"

"Shut up...I don't care." Amy interrupted, taking Rory's hand. Rory looked before him and saw the streets of New York; a whole new world to them.

"What do we do? How do we start?"

Amy gripped his hand tighter.

"Together." She said. "It's called marriage."

With that, Amy and Rory Pond walked off, hand in hand, into the depths of a brand new city, ready to begin the rest of their lives.

And I wish them all the luck in the world. Goodbye, Amy and Rory. We'll miss you.

**It was so sad to see them go! Goodbye Amy and Rory! Goodbye Karen and Arthur! I'll miss you and never forget you- thank you for the memories!**

**Also, I've decided to write one-shots for all Amy/Rory episodes. I can't say goodbye to them! Never!**


End file.
